pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
ℳagical Wolf's Top 5 Normal Types
Welcome, have a seat! Today, ℳagical Wolf is going to tell you his Top 5 'Favorite '''Normal Types! If I pick a Pokemon that happens to be one you like, let me know! For any not on this list that you like, this is strictly opinion based. Enjoy! 5. Eevee Come on, a little cute (puppy?) Pokemon such as Eevee had to be on this list. Now with over 5 evolutions to choose from, Eevee gains respect from all corners of the globe. Eevee also has been a Pokemon I enjoy using since old Red and Blue. The fact that Eevee gained a Fairy type evolution was almost too much to handle. Eevee's appearance and potential make it number five on my list. 4. Pyroar (Hey, it rhymed!) Dude, the closest thing we got to a Lion Pokemon was Luxray, and it stilled resembled some sort of canine. Pyroar even made me gasp when he was first revealed! Because not only was it first Normal/Fire Type, but it had two forms! In my opinion, the Male looks cooler because of its Fiery Mane, but the female gets credit where credit is due. In my perspective, Pyroar deserved way better stats (not to say their stats suck) than what it has now. 3. Bidoof Before you laugh and disapprove of this, think about it. Was Bidoof really made to one hit KO Dragonites and Mega Garchomps? No. Okay, so this little guy is on here because he looks so goofy and cute to me. Bibarel on the other hand, disgusting. Bidoof is also cool for learning alot of HM Moves, and Bibarel and Dragonite are sort of alike because they can learn alot of HM moves (Bibarel obviously cannot learn fly). Bidoof is a Pokemon you wouldn't send out against a Heracross, but maybe you'd keep it as a pet. 2. Sawsbuck Sawsbuck is all kinds of cool! It has four forms, each being decided by the season it is currently in, and is a ''deer. ''Gogoat is no competition for Sawsbuck when it comes to awesomeness. It begs the question, "Why did they make two hooved-animals that are grass types"? Why did they even make Gogoat after Unova, where Sawsbuck originated from? I don't know, but what I do know is that Sawsbuck is great because of its moves, type, and appearance. Sawsbuck looks like he could take on any predator he faced, even a pack of Mightyena! Porygon-Z It's cry, it's design, it's movepool. These are key factors to why it is number one. Porygon-Z is also very interesting, check out this Pokedex Entry from Pokemon HG and SS: "''Its programming was modified to enable it to travel through alien dimensions. Seems there might have been an error..." Now that is just puzzling...What caused the error, and who created Porygon-Z? It obviously wasn't Silph Co. because Porygon 2 evolves by holding a Dubious Disc and being traded. The Dubious Disc wasn't created by Silph Co. so a group of unknown scientists had to have had a part in the birth of Porygon-Z. Enough about all that fizz though, Porygon-Z is just, Cool. Highest Base Special Attack Stat of all normal types, amazing. Porygon-Z seems have a sad life, though. It doesn't know how it came to be, (Or does it?) it acts as if it's life is in an error, and can never appear in the Anime as a result of the EP038 incident.